


What You need (ThVi)

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Thomas discovers something new about his boyfriend, Virgil.





	What You need (ThVi)

Thomas  is shocked when Virgil suddenly pops up in his bedroom.

It wasn’t the suddenly appearing thing that caught him by surprised. Lord know his Sides have a bit of just appearing and dissapearing whenever they pleased.

It wasn’t the fact that it was Virgil that caught him by surprised. In fact, he kinda was expecting..well..hoping it. After pursuing, a relationship Thomas and Virgil make sure to spend a lot of time together, with Virgil popping up not just to do his job.

So yeah. Virgil popping up isn’t the reason Thomas was taken aback.

 

The reason why Thomas is staring at Virgil, with his mouth agape and eyes wide in shock was because of the huge pair of wings behind Virgil’s back.

“Wh-what…what..are…are those wings?”

“Thomas” Virgil breathes and the tone of voice snaps Thomas out of his astonishment.

He finally glances away from the wings to look at Virgil’s face. And he feels his heart jump in his chest at the intense way Virgil was staring at him.

The Anxious Side was breathing heavily and Thomas could make out the sweat dripping down Virgil’s skin.

“Verge?” Thomas asks concern taking over him, “baby, are you ok?”

“I’m afraid he’s in a bit of predicament, Thomas”

“Gah! Logan!” Thomas jumps, hand clutching his chest, “Geesh don’t sneak up on me like that”

“I…arrived with Virgil” Logan trails off, looking off put and a little confused.  

“Well, I didn’t see you because I was too focused on..” he takes a look at the wings. “those” Virgil makes a noise of distressed, the Anxious Side ducking his head.

“Ah yes.” Logan nods “Virgil’s wings are the result of his…annual condition” he says in a tone that implies Thomas should know what he’s talking about.

Thomas has no idea what Logan is talking about.

“Condition?” Thomas blinks “Virgil, are you sick?” he asks, worried lacing in his voice.

Virgil groans in response making Thomas’s worry worst.

Logan shakes his head, “No he’s not sick..this isn’t..” he pauses, “it’s not something that is lethal for Virgil..it’s just something troublesome for him”

Thomas stares at his two Sides. “I..what is going on?”

“I’m in heat!” Virgil snaps before quickly covering his mouth.

Logan shrugs, “I supposed you don’t need me for exposition anymore.”

Thomas blinks. “In heat? Like..like sexually..” he turns to Virgil who only shyly nods in response.

“Considering that he’s bonded to someone now..his condition is more intense” Logan explains.

Thomas doesn’t take his eyes away from Virgil. “What..what do I have to do..?”

“Really, Thomas?” Logan’s tone sounds almost condescending, “do I have to make you a diagram?”

“Oh” Thomas starts before realization suddenly hits him, “Oh!” he blushes, “Y-yeah..I..yeah..I get it.” he rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, alright then” Logan nods, “now that is everything is on the table, I’ll leave you two to your..thing” and with that Logan sinks out leaving Thomas and Virgil alone.

“You don’t have to do anything” Virgil suddenly says after a moment of silence. His voice sounds strained and Thomas could see his wings quivering, feathers sticking out all over the place.

 

“Are you..are you hurt?” Thomas asks in responds

“No.” Virgil scoffs

“Are you lying?”

“…yes.”

“Then..if there’s something I can do to help you” Thomas moves toward Virgil who takes a step back.

 

Thomas stops.

 

“I’m..I’m sorry.” Thomas says, “I didn’t. I wouldn’t want to force you into something you don’t want”

“it’s not that I don’t want it!” Virgil suddenly speaks, “it’s just..I..” his arms wrap around himself “I don’t..want our first time to because we had to..” he says sounding defeated. “you don’t have to force yourself to want me just to help me out. It wouldn’t be fair to both of us”

“Force myself to..Verge! What makes you think that I don’t want you?”

Virgil looks at him, expression forlorn. “we’ve..we’ve been together for almost a month.” he speaks, “and we’ve haven’t..you-you’ve haven’t”

“Oh” Thomas breathes. “I didn’t..I didn’t wanna scare you off. I was..um..I was waiting for you to make the first move.”

“You were waiting for  _Anxiety_ to make the first move?” Virgil deadpans

Thomas looks sheepish “You did kiss me first”

“Because I wanted Roman to let us out of the closet!” Virgil retorts, “but do you have any idea how terrified I was for doing that?”

“I could feel you trembling” Thomas says, smiling fondly at the memory.

“Yeah. Well..” Virgil shrugs, “there you go”

“I guess I should have taken initiative , huh?”

“Yeah”

“Can I do it now?”

“Thomas I told you–”

“–not because I have to.” Thomas cuts him off, “but because I want to” he stares into Virgil’s eyes, “because I want you”

Virgil’s already flushed face turns redder. “you-you do?” he asks in an uncertain tone that breaks Thomas’s heart.

“Of course I do!” Thomas can’t even begin to say how bad he wants the Side standing in front of him.

Want in every sense of the word. “You’re..you’re really sexy” Thomas says bashfully.

“Y-yeah?”

“Yeah. Specially when your voice gets low and kinda rough”

“I always sound like that”

“Exactly”

Virgil snorts and then laughs, the feather in his wings swaying.

Thomas grins happily before his smile softens as he opens up his arms, “come here?”

  
  


Virgil shyly walks closer to Thomas until they’re only an inch apart.

Then the two are standing by Thomas’s bed staring right at each other.

  
  


“Hi”

“Hey”

  
  


Thomas leans forward to kiss Virgil, who melts before kissing him back. The kiss starts out as soft until Virgil reaches to run his hand through Thomas’s hair and then Thomas is moaning and deepening the kiss until it turns into something more fervor and more intense.

  
  


“um..you..you wanna sit down?” Thomas asks, out of breath, as they pull away”

Virgil nods and Thomas pulls him with him on the bed.

 

Somehow Virgil ends up on Thomas’s lap and their lips find each other again.

  
  


Thomas’s hands roam all over Virgil’s body, hands finding their way under Virgil’s shirt. His hands run up Virgil’s back, stopping when he feels Virgil’s wings.

  
  


They pull back.

  
  


“Verge..can..can I?” Virgil nods.

  
  


Thomas gingerly touches the side of Virgil’s wings, his touch soft and careful, causing a sigh to escape from Virgil’s lips.

  
  


Now that it’s so close, Thomas can take a good look at the pair of wings. And Thomas can’t help but be mesmerized by them. They were huge..even when folded behind Virgil’s back..and they were beautiful, each feather were an ashy purple of color and they were soft to the touch. Well, soft isn’t the perfect to describe how they feel. The wings feel..light. And warm. Like Thomas was reaching out his hands to touch the sun beams sipping through his window.

Thomas grips a handful of feathers and Virgil yelps, jumping at Thomas’s touch.

  
  


“I’m sorry!” Thomas quickly pulls away.

  
  


“No! No-no! it’s..it’s ok I…” Virgil looks embarrassed “could you..um..could you—could you do that again” he asks, ducking his head.

Thomas blinks before he smiles, a glint in his eyes, “like this?” he rakes his fingers through Virgil’s wings and tugs.

“Fuck” Virgil groans, hips grinding against Thomas’s causing the boy to gasp.

“Verge…” Thomas’s moans, “maybe we should—I mean..we’re both wearing too much clothes…”

 

Virgil pulls back and makes a waving motion with arms and then he’s suddenly naked.

“Oh” Thomas blinks in surprised before blushing, realizing this is the first time he’s seen Virgil naked. “God, you look amazing..are those..you have tattoos”

Virgil blushes, “I..um..I know you don’t like how they look..”

“I don’t look on me” Thomas corrects, “but on you they look..gosh they look so good against your skin”

“Thanks”

“is that my name!”

“shut up!”

Thomas laughs and kisses Virgil again, happily running his hands against Virgil’s skin.

 

“Maybe you should get naked too” Virgil gasps against Thomas’s lips.

  
  


It takes a while for Thomas to take his clothes off, since he can’t magic them away.

 

“Better?” Thomas asks feeling himself get warm under Virgil’s stare.

“Fuck yeah” Virgil breathes, “come here”

  
  


Then they’re back in each other’s arms, their mouths against each other, and arms wrapped around each other.

  
  


“Thomas..” Virgil moans, his body trembling, “Thomas..please..”

  
  


“Shh..I got you” Thomas holds Virgil close, “tell me what you need.”

“You” Virgil sighs, “in-inside me…”

  
  


Thomas’s breath catches in his throat, his cock jumping with interest, “o-okay..we need um..”

  
  


Virgil hands him a bottle of lube and Thomas knows the Side just manifested it.

 

Thomas takes his time in preparing Virgil, slowly opening Virgil up with his fingers, and watching as Virgil comes undone under his touch.

  
  


“Please..” Virgil moans, each and single one of his feathers shaking and trembling. “please..” he moans again, riding Thomas’s fingers.

“Virgil? I’m-I’m gonna use my cock now”

“Really? Cause I thought the next step was to to do the macarena” Virgil retorts, voice sounding strained.

Thomas snorts in amusement, “good to know you being in heat doesn’t change your personality” he teases before turning serious, leaning forward to kiss Virgil.

  
They both move, Thomas guiding Virgil, until the Side is sinking down on his cock.

Virgil moans, his wings suddenly spreading out, taking up all the space in Thomas’s room.

Thomas groans in response. “fuck” he moans, gripping Virgil’s hips “Fuck, Verge..”

And then Virgil is moving, bouncing on Thomas’s cock, causing Thomas to gasp and moan beneath him.

“Oh God” Thomas moans, heads falling back, “God, you feel good”

Virgil moans, keeping up his pace and it takes a moment for Thomas to realize Virgil was saying something.

 

“–wings–” the Side was stuttering, “please…”

And Thomas understands, weaving his fingers through Virgil’s wings and giving feathers a firm tug. Virgil shivers, increasing his speed. “Yes” he hisses before leaning forward to devour Thomas’s mouth.

Thomas makes a whining noise against Virgil’s lips, his hands clutching on the Side’s wings.

Virgil keeps up his pace, fucking himself on Thomas’s cock as Thomas does nothing but hold on to the pair of wings, letting the waves of pleasure and Virgil take control.

  
  


“close..” Virgil breathes, head falling against Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas moves one hand away from Virgil’s wings to wrap around Virgil’s cock, causing the Side to yelp before a whine escapes his lips.

  
  


“I got you, baby” Thomas whispers, stroking Virgil’s “I got you. You can let go”

  
  


And then Virgil is coming, his whole body and wings shivering, as he spills in Thomas’s hand.

  
  


Virgil gasps and sinks his teeth into Thomas’s skin to muffle his scream, the sting causing Thomas to arrive to his own orgasm and soon he’s choking out Virgil’s name and filling Virgil with his come.

  
  


  
  


They stay in their current position, too content in each other’s arms to move, Thomas pulling out his softening cock out of Virgil.

 

“Wow”

“Yeah..”

  
  


“My room’s a mess” Thomas laughs out of breath as he takes in the condition his room is in. All of his knick knacks are thrown all over the place because of Virgil’s wings.

“Sorry.”

“it’s ok. I could just put everything back”

Virgil hums “might not want to clean for a while..we might end up messing your room again..”

Thomas quirks an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

Virgil nods, “the..um..the heat lasts for a-a week..” he suddenly looks unsure, “is that-are you okay with that?”

Thomas leans forward and kisses Virgil’s uncertainty away, “Oh, “I’m definitely okay with that!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted to my Tumblr.


End file.
